fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 95
Lisanna リサーナ (Risāna) is the 95th episode of the Fairy Tail anime. It first aired on September 3, 2011. The Fairy Tail Mages of Earth Land return home after Magic was sucked out of Edolas. Coming along with them are the Exceeds of Extalia, who have found a new purpose in life, which is to locate the children evacuated out of Edolas six years ago, and unexpectedly, Lisanna of Earth Land who later reunites with her family, siblings Mirajane and Elfman. Synopsis In Earth Land, the sky opens and the Fairy Tail Mages formerly trapped in Edolas fall out and arrive in their homeland where everything that was previously gone has become restored. Shortly after, the Exceeds of Extalia that have been sucked out of Edolas along with them come to inform them that everything in Earth Land is in good condition, surprising the group. Charle, still infuriated with the Exceeds' past actions, orders them to leave and go back. The Exceeds apologize and explain that they have no more home to return to, but Charle is unforgiving. The Elders of the Exceeds then proceed to explain everything they have done for the past six years. Six years ago, Shagotte had a vision of the fall of Extalia which they thought was caused by humans. In order to evacuate the children of the Exceeds, she ordered the gathering and dispersing of one hundred eggs to Earth Land with an imaginary mission of the extermination of the Dragon Slayers. All had gone to plan except for Charle and her unexpected ability of precognition, the same one that Shagotte has. This ability activated within Charle and caused her visions to mix with her memories, creating for her a mission that never existed. Shagotte claims to be the one at fault for everything, but the Exceeds state that they understand that she only looked out for them and that she wasn't at fault. Eventually, Charle also forgives the Queen who warmly hugs her. Shortly after, the Exceeds depart with the hopes of finding those other children who were evacuated from Extalia six years ago. They would live close by and in harmony with the humans as they diligently work on their mission. After their departure, Pantherlily arrives, but in a smaller form similar to the other Exceeds, much to their surprise. He joins Fairy Tail with Gajeel Redfox's help and reveals that he has caught a suspicious person in the form of Lisanna. Initially, they think that she is Edolas Lisanna, but they later realize that she is, in fact, their Lisanna. She explains that she never died, but was sucked in by one of the pockets of Anima around Earth Land during her supposed "death" to replace Edolas Lisanna who died after falling from a cliff. Unable to say the truth, Lisanna took on her counterpart's role. However, when the Anima started sucking Magic out of Edolas, she was brought along, but not before Edolas Mirajane and Edolas Elfman tell her that they realized that she wasn't their Lisanna and that she should go home to her real siblings so they won't be sad anymore. Later, in the Cardia Cathedral, Lisanna runs and reunites with her real siblings, Elfman and Mirajane, who, with tears of joy overflowing from their eyes welcome her home. Characters In Order of Appearance Fights *None Magic and Abilities used Magic used * * Navigation